


warmth

by magoberry



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gamer!Pareo, parechute shippers come get yalls juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoberry/pseuds/magoberry
Summary: After a storm postpones the Raise A Suilen practice, Pareo and Chu2 find some time to themselves.
Relationships: MASKING/LOCK if u squint, Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu, PAREO/CHU2
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	warmth

_Shuwashuwa hajiketa kimochi no namae_

_Oshiete yo kimi wa shitteru?_

_Shuwashuwa!_

_Dori☆dori~min yeah!_

Pareo stretched her arms above her head, yawning as her Pastel Palettes alarm clock continued to sing. She sleepily rubbed her eyes while gently bobbing her head to the tune. As the song wrapped up, Pareo slowly wormed out of her bed to start her day. Based on her fashion style one may assume it took her hours to get ready, but after so many times she’s managed to boil down her morning routine to only thirty minutes. Her outfit was picked out the night before, so with some light makeup and a little breakfast she’d optimize her time getting to the studio. She started this routine before Chu2 started sending her a car to pick her up, so she's yet to fully adapt to how much more time she has now that she's not bound to the train's schedule (other than getting an extra two hours to sleep in on Sundays).

“Good morning, Nao-san!” Pareo said as she hopped into the front seat. The first few times she had sat in the back, but after conversing with the older man who drove her to her girlfriend’s house so much, she found his infinite knowledge inspiring.

“Good morning, Pareo-chan,” Nao replied. “Have you heard the news? PasuPare is having a meet and greet this weekend!”

Yes, very inspiring. How could she not sit up front after discovering her driver is a fellow PasuPal? The two engaged in a captivating conversation over the meet and greet, the latest music video, whatever they could think of. Their discussion was so immersive, Pareo hadn’t even realized they were sitting in Chu2’s driveway for a full ten minutes until Nao told her. “Oops… I’m sorry for keeping you so long!” she quickly apologized.

“It is quite alright, Pareo-chan. You hurry on inside now, I’m sure today will be quite busy,” Nao said. The two shook hands, put up a peace sign, and winked at each other- the PasuPal secret handshake- before saying goodbye. As Pareo headed to the entrance she felt a few sprinkles of rain fall down onto her head. She made a mental note to prepare warm towels to bring to the studio for the other members as they arrived. Just in case it began pouring later.

“Chu2-sama, good morning!” Pareo announced as she stepped through the door.

“Ah, Pareo, early as always~” Chu2 chimed loudly from the other room. “I suppose you’re here for...an ulterior motive.” Before Pareo could respond, Chu2 appeared in a doorway, arms and legs stretched out like a cryptid, still in her pajamas. The little gremlin of a girl shot across the room and jumped to Pareo’s arms, who caught her mid-leap. “You caught me this time… you have learned well, young Pareo.”

“I’d never let you fall!” Pareo said. “At least, now that I know you’re going to tackle me every time I step through the door.” The two giggled, finally beginning their day together.

This was their Sunday routine since they had begun dating only a month before— Pareo would arrive in the morning, the two would have some quality time, afterwards heading over to the studio together when it was time for rehearsals. Today’s quality time of choice? Cuddling. The two wound up entangled together on the couch. No words, only a soft, quiet- 

**_CRACK_ **.

Chu2 was the first to react, jumping up out of shock. Shortly after, the two could hear the sound of rain pouring against the building with such intense ferocity they didn’t need to look outside to know a storm had rolled in. It wouldn’t be much longer before both of them had received texts in their RAS group chat from the other three.

> LAYER: I’ll be late to rehearsals today… the rain is causing a lot of delays.
> 
> MASKING: me too. rains already flooding the streets. cant ride like this. 2 dangerous
> 
> LOCK: Me three… Masuki-san was my ride, so I won’t be able to make it until she can…

“Bleh,” Chu2 groaned, “I guess it can’t be helped. We’ll wait ‘til the rain dies down to meet at the studio.” Pareo nodded, sending the message to the others.

> PAREO: Don’t worry, everyone~! Chu2-sama says we’ll meet up when the rain dies down. Take your time!
> 
> MASKING: ehh, you with chu2 right now? this early? uve both been hanging out a loooot more outside of the band lately
> 
> CHU2: ITS NONE OF UR BIZNISS MASKING
> 
> MASKING: oooohhhhhhh~ makin out i seeee
> 
> LOCK: Masuki-san, that’s personal!!
> 
> LAYER: Yes, I agree. Though, all four of you are very obvious about your relationship statuses with each other.
> 
> CHU2: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE
> 
> LAYER: You are one of the four mentioned, Chu2.
> 
> CHU2: FUCK

Pareo giggled at that, but would never respond herself. She locked her phone and pulled her girlfriend in once more. “Mmm, Chu2-sama,” she started, “since we won’t be meeting until later… is there anything you’d like to do to fill the time?” Chu2 gave Pareo a little peck on the cheek.

“Well… I do have something in mind.”

And that’s how the two ended up together in Chu2’s gaming room, with both of them playing their own separate games. Pareo had picked up Bloodborne, while Chu2 had her head in Pareo’s lap and playing Hollow Knight on her Switch. Cuddling while playing video games. Truly the best of both worlds.

Bloodborne had immediately sucked Pareo in, and she wondered why it took her so long to play. Perhaps it was that RAS and being a PasuPal took up almost all of her free time. Whatever the reason may be, she was just happy to finally play it. It was a few tries before she’d finally get into the groove of the game and it was well worth the attempts. The controls felt smooth and the world building was fantastic, plus her character was extremely cute(Pareo had suspected Chu2 somehow got mods onto the PS4 in order to let her character wear a nice lolita dress, but she wouldn’t confront her about it). It wasn’t very long before she had stumbled upon two strong werewolf enemies and it was time to buckle down…

“What the hell… this fight is stupid,” Chu2 muttered. Pareo could tell she wasn’t trying to be distracting and actually found it pretty cute she was being so considerate. Back to her game, she locked on to one of the werewolves and began to dash away from their attacks. At the same time, Chu2 began wiggling out of anger at her own gaming skills. Pareo tried not to giggle at this as she timed an attack to stun the werewolf, leaving it open to an attack. Swinging her sword and taking a huge chunk of the werewolf’s HP she celebrated quietly to herself. She positioned herself to stun it once more thinking she totally had this fight. Then she glanced down to look at Chu2 in her lap.

Oh god. She’s _really_ cute.

Pareo was immediately knocked off her guard for the rest of the fight against the werewolves. She got hit once, losing a bunch of her own HP, but quickly regained her composure to stun the werewolf yet again. She swung her sword once more to wound the werewolf further. Chu2 noticed her flutter with excitement and noticed her fight with the werewolves. Pareo went through the motions one more time, going in for the final strike-

“Way to go, princess~”

Princess.

Princess.

Princess.

_Princess_.

The werewolf went down as the sword connected with it. As the animation played out, Pareo tossed the controller aside and bent over to give Chu2 a kiss right on her lips. Her girlfriend is way too cute to focus on video games, let alone do anything other than cuddle. Chu2 wrapped her arms around Pareo to give her a good strong squeeze, not letting her go until Chu2 said it was time. Luckily for her, Pareo didn’t plan on giving up anytime soon. She kissed her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, anywhere she could plant a kiss. Chu2 let out small squeaks of enjoyment to signal to Pareo she wanted even more, and oh was she ready to provide.

Lips.

Cheeks.

Nose.

Forehead.

Lips. Cheeks.

Nose. Forehead.

Lips. Cheeks. Nose. Forehea-

“Ah… Pareo? Chu2?” a throat clear came from behind them. The two stood to attention to find their bandmates standing in the doorway. Snapped out of Chu2’s spell, Pareo quickly looked back to the TV to see the words YOU DIED sprawled across the screen. She quietly wept, but knew it was completely worth the moment they shared.

Masking whistled, “looks like I hit the target with my texts earlier,” she teased. Chu2’s face flushed, but whether it was out of embarrassment or anger was anyone’s guess.

“I-I’m so sorry we intruded! You weren’t at the studio, so we texted and you didn’t answer. We came here to make sure you were okay, and, um...” Lock explained.

“It’s okay! We were the ones, um, with our hands full,” Pareo replied.

“More like you had your mouths fu-” Masking started to tease yet again, but Layer quickly pulled on her ear. “Ow!”

“As long as you’re both safe, there’s nothing to worry about,” Layer smiled. “It’s a bit late now, but how about we get a little practice in?”

“Very good idea, Layer!” Chu2 said, trying not to let the relief over Layer changing the subject quickly be too obvious. “I’ll call Nao to drive us all over to the studio so we don’t waste time. Lets move out!” Layer and Lock were the first to leave the room, while Masking walked out making kissy faces at the two girls. Chu2 was about to follow suit, but Pareo had stopped her before she could move.

“Um… Chu2-sama…” she started.

“Don’t worry about Masking, Pareo. I’ll have a talking to her-”

“That’s… not what I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh?”

Pareo’s face turned bright red, completely betraying her pastel color scheme. She bent down to whisper in her ear, “do you think you could… call me that more often?”

  
It took Chu2 a second before she connected the dots together and snickered. “Of course I can, _princess_ ,” she said. Pareo could’ve melted right there. She made sure the others were completely out of the room before giving Chu2 one last kiss on the cheek. Chu2 reached up to rub the cheek Pareo had kissed. She smiled and took her hand, the two walking out the door to meet up with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! my girlfriend max silversilky is the one who came up with PasuPals !! insert shameless slow motion replay plug here


End file.
